The subject application is directed generally to control of operation of document processing devices. The application is particularly directed to display and selection of device controls that are contingent on a testing of device properties, coupled with document processing operation selected by a user.
Document processing devices in widespread use today include scanners, printers, facsimile machines, and printers. More recently, two or more of these functions are provided in a single device, which is referred to as a multifunction peripheral (MFP) or multifunction device (MFD).
Modern document processing devices are extremely powerful, and many options are available to users. By way of example, in a printing system, a user may select a paper size, a paper tray for stock, an output bin, and options such as collation, stapling, hole punch, N-up, or the like. The variety of such options has led to more user-friendly controls through graphical user interfaces, including touch screen controls. An interface is typically programmed by a device supplier so as to allow for ease in operation by relatively unsophisticated users. However, there are a variety of configurations associated with individual devices.
By way of further example, some devices may not have stapling capabilities, or some devices may not have facsimile capabilities. Still other devices may be networked, while others may not, which will lead to document storage or routing options that will be dictated accordingly.
It is incumbent on a device supplier to have user controls that are created for all possible system configurations. Additionally, some systems may be altered during operation, such as by a change in a paper tray or by running out of staples, which situations may alter an ability of a device to operate in a fashion contemplated by preprogrammed user controls.